parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 5.
Here is the next part of Thomas 2. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Transcript *"Good! You've found the first mask before the pirates." Teensie 1 said. *"There's no time to lose. They're looking for the second! I hope you've got enough lums to unjam the door." Teensie 2 said. *"Yes, I have!" Rayman smiled happily. An intense beam of electricity activated the door to open it to the next mask. *"The second mask is guarded by two stones Umber and Coloccus. Ly has told to commit with both spirits. Now the two are ready to help you." Teensie 3 smiled. *"Hey, at last! A good piece of news!" Rayman laughed. *"Above all, don't forget to collect lots of lums..." Teensie 5 warned Rayman. *"we'll need more in order to open the door for you." Teensie 6 said. *"That's right!" Teensie 7 added. "Go on now!" He yelled. Rayman did what the teensies told him and set off once again. *"I am surronded by foolish idiots! Now how will I stop Rayman from getting the four masks?" Razor asked. *"Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves." A voice called. *"Ninjaws! You've come at the right time, eh? Good. I've got a mission for you, a dangerous mission." Razor said. *"Doing what you're saying is a pleasure. Command and you will shall be done." Ninjaws said. *"Take Rayman far into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire. Lead him into the chamber of the two guards where the two guys can help you and him to find the second mask." Razor said. *"Yes, Diesel." Ninjaws smiled. *"And there, my faithful Ninjaws, you will kill him!" Razor yelled. Ninjaws smiled, but was shocked, and tried to warn Razor about Rayman. *"I, Ninjaws, kill Rayman? But, your highness, I cannot do it." Ninjaws wailed. *"SILENCE!" Razor screamed. You know the penalty if you don't bring me back Rayman's body." He said angrily. *"Yes, Razor." Ninjaws sighed. *"But to make doubtfully sure, that you do not fail, make sure of your entire success, that you get the second mask." Razor said. Soon, the main hero, kept off puffing out of the yard and kept going along at full speed after getting permission from Edward. Rayman laughed with excitement with Globox following him while the two picked up lots of lums for the next door. *"It sure is a nice day to go to the sanctuary of stone of fire, right, Ninjaws?" Rayman laughed. *"Indeed, it is, Rayman. We're going to get the next mask before the pirates do." Ninjaws smiled. *"Thank you, Umber and Coloccus." Rayman smiled. *"It is an honor to serve one brave hero like you, Rayman, but there is a warning for you. A group of killers is right behind you. I have noticed that the guy who is with you is Ninjaws." Umber said. *"Yes, he is." Rayman smiled. *"He sometimes looks friendly, but has a weakness, and will realize that his heavy hook is difficult to use." Coloccus added. *"A HEAVY HOOK?!?" Rayman cried. "Good. I'll find a way of turning this to my advantage. Thanks." Rayman said and winked at Coloccus and Umber. *"You're welcome, Rayman." Umber said. *"Take care." Coloccus said. *"This looks like the second mask." Rayman smiled. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of Rayman. It was Ninjaws, who was ready to kill him. Rayman gasped in shock. "Ninjaws, what do you think you're doing?! Hold it!!" Rayman cried. *"I, I cannot do it." Ninjaws sighed. "Please, Rayman, you've got to forgive me. Aw, look, come on, forgive me." Ninjaws sobbed. *"I don't understand. What's happening?" Rayman asked. *"Razor is mad, jealous of you, and will stop at nothing. Now, quick, Rayman, grab the second mask. Never come back and go, quickly." Ninjaws told Rayman. Rayman did what Ninjaws told him to, and with the second mask taking him to see Polokus, Ninjaws screamed in terror and began to transform into a complete donkey. "Help, help, somebody help!" He cried. "Mama? MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!..." Ninjaws screamed and started to bray uncontrolably, began to kick everything, and leave braying widely. Rayman, meanwhile, had arrived at Polokus's place. *"You have found the second mask!" Polokus called. "Good, Rayman, you're getting closer to your goal." He smiled. "Just two more masks and I will awaken." He grinned, grabbed the second mask, and placed it onto the next stone. He began to make a magic spiral door to transport Rayman back to the hall of doors. "Be careful, the rest of your quest will be even harder." He warned Rayman as the main hero dissapeared. *The door is closed by four switches. "Rayman thought as he began running all over the place and collecting more trucks for his trucks and going through by opening four switches. He continued his journey by riding on a barrel and freeing more cages and continued on his journey. *Meanwhile, the pirate prison ship, slaves now on board: 33,524. *"What is it?" Razor asked. *"Your ferocity, he already has two masks." Lackey wailed. *"What?! You idiotic fool! Take a vessel, go get him and come back with his dead body to me, dead or alive." Razor warned Lackey. As Rayman continued on his journey, he was attacked by warships that were firing at him, and while he continued to puff on, he suddenly stopped to catch his breath. Of course, he tried so hard, that he was tired out. He meet another pirate and began to defeat him by spraying water in his mouth to put out the fire. With his fire lost, the pirate whimpered and ran away. As Rayman continued the rest of his journey, he let off steam, had another race with Ly, and continued his journey. A short while later, an army of zombie chickens, with bouncing eyes began to watch Rayman from above, because they would think Rayman would have Globox's trucks full of gold. Rayman was about to get Globox's trucks full of coal, fish, china clay, stone, mail, and rocks attacked by caterpillars! As he approached the edge, Rayman inadvertentaly went back from the edge, because the hole was full of lava, and the little hero had to charge over by going fast. Category:UbiSoftFan94